


When A Weeb Falls In Love

by sugawara_rin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawara_rin/pseuds/sugawara_rin
Summary: Yura is a certified weeb. What is a weeb? It is a definition for people who likes..as in likeeeeees anime and manga. Yura likes anime so much that her standards for love and men are set like in his husbandos or male anime characters that she likes. She doesn’t care about boys who isn’t close enough like her anime crushes. But, one day, her world turned upside down as not one but eight boys started to confess to her. And much worse, all of them are like anime characters which she swoon so much! How will she handles this situation?This is a story of a girl that likes anime and dreams of falling in love with a man with standards like her anime crushes. Eight anime-like boys confessed to her and her world becomes chaotic as ever.





	When A Weeb Falls In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fanfiction of Haikyuu characters. The scenes and storyline is not a part of the original creation. Do not repost without the author's permission.
> 
> Grammatical error's ahead. Sorry. :)

Chapter 1: Caught in the Middle

Spring day. It’s a new season then. Sighing as I walk towards my school, my mind goes into daydreaming mode. Smiling with myself as I think about walking in the road with my one and only as we chat and laugh with a scenery of falling sakura flowers all over. Blushing about the thought, I stopped walking and giggles as I hold my cheeks. If only my anime crushes were true. Sighs again.  
I am Tanaka Yura. My friends call me Yura. And guess you know what I am. Yes. I am a weeb. A proud girl weeb. I dream having a perfect guy like my husbandos. Like my anime crushes. I dream dating one, too but sadly, they only exist in fiction. Sighs.  
I am still walking when suddenly someone hugged me from behind. I am not surprised since I know this individual. The only boy who likes hugging me without any malice.  
“Yura-chan! I miss you!!” he said as he still hugging me. I smiled.  
“Keishi-kun, someone might think that you are harassing me.” He let go of me and pats my head as he stand next to me. He smiled and patted my head, “Well, I am not harassing you and it’s normal for a best friend to hug his kawaii friend!” he said, pouting. I blushed as I thought that this scene is like from some shojou animes I watched.  
“Heh, stop ruining my hair. Let’s just go and we will be late!” I walked faster than him to hide my embarrassment. I heard him laugh and run towards me and he walks with me. We are chatting and laughing while we walk.  
Yukihima Keishi. He is my best friend since middle school. Well, he really is the only friend I have since no one likes befriending me in school because they think I am weird liking anime boys. He was the only one who understands and supported me. He is jolly and fun to be with me. And take note, he looks like an anime character with his physical looks. Even he is short for a guy, he do have admirers in school because of it and he is a member of our school’s volleyball team.  
We reached the gate when a boy runs towards us and stops in front of us. Smiling widely as he patted me and Keishi. Sighs. Another boy who really looks my anime crush again.  
“Good morning, Yu-chan, Keishi-kun!” he said. We smiled at him and greeted him, too.  
“Good morning, senpai.” Keishi said as he tried to stop him from patting his head.  
“Good morning, Akita-senpai.” I said, blushing so hard. My inner me is shouting and my heart is beating so fast. He stopped patting us and looks at me with a bright expression in his face.  
“I already told you many times, Yu-chan. You can call me Ryu-san or Ryu-senpai,” he said. I smiled back at him and just lowered my head. “O-okay, Ryu-senpai.” I said, stammering. Who will not stammer in front of this ikemen! Please insert me panicking inside!  
Akita Ryu. He is a second year upperclassman in our school. He is friendly and bubbly, too. He is famous because of that and plus his looks, he is also the vice-captain of the volleyball team.  
“Oh, Keishi-kun we will have a practice match this afternoon so better get ready. Well, I’ll go now. Bye-bye, Yu-chan!” he waves at us and runs off. We wave at him, too and continue to walk towards our classroom.  
“Hmm… I wonder who will be our opponent. Let’s go to the gym together later, Yura-chan.” Keishi said as we ascend the stairs to 3rd floor where the freshmen rooms are. I just nodded at him.  
We reached our classroom and went inside. There, on a chair, with his head on the desk that looks like he is sleeping, another gorgeous boy is sitting. Sighs.  
“Good morning, Hirumi-kun,” I greeted him. He slowly look up at me and nods. Sighs. This boy really is a sleepyhead.  
“Yo, Akato! Mornin’!” Keishi greeted him, too as he smacked Hirumi-kun’s back. The latter raises his head and glares at Keishi. Oops.  
“What the hell, Yukihima! That hurts!” he said as he sits up. He yawned and look at me. “Oh, it’s you.” He yawned as he said it. Tsk. This guy really tests my patience. I just smiled at him and sits on my own chair.  
Hirumi Akato. Cold, mysterious and aloof with our other classmates, he is one of my friends here in our room. Even with that attitude, Hirumi-san shows his other good side with me and the rest of the volleyball team.  
“I just want you to wake up, sleepyhead. We will have practice match later so don’t be too lazy.” Keishi said as he sits beside me.  
“No need to hit my back, boke! The captain already told me about it. Tsk.”  
“What? When?!”  
“He told me through text last night.”  
“Eh?! But why? He should’ve told me, too! So unfair!”  
“Stop shouting, idiot!”  
“Whom do you call idiot, sleepyhead?!”  
“Hey! I am in between you guys! Mind keeping it slow?” I interrupted them. Sighs. These two will never get along that much.  
“Sorry, Yura-chan.”  
“Sorry, Tanaka.”  
“Just stop arguing, okay?” I said. They nodded in response and didn’t talk again. Good thing.  
The classes and day past. It was club period so the three of us went together the gym. Oh, I forgot to tell that I am an assistant manager of the volleyball club.  
We reached the gym and saw the team getting ready for the match. Keishi and Akato joined their stretching and I went to Shira-neechan, the manager of the team.  
“Nee-san… sorry we were so late.” I said. She looks at me and pats my head.  
“It’s okay. The other team is not here yet so we have plenty of time.”  
“Who will be our opponent, then?” I asked her as I ready the sports drink and towels for the team. She looks at her file and frowned. Curious with her expression, I peek and read the name of our opponent.  
Aoba Johsai High School.  
Wait. Is this…  
“Ne-neesan… is this for real?” I exclaimed. Shira-neechan smiled a little and nod.  
“I don’t know how Sensei persuade the coach of this team but it’s pretty interesting since it is a famous team.”  
“But, nee-san, this is where Hirumi-kun’s brother—“  
“Yeah, that’s why the captain told him first. I just hope everything will be fine.” She sighs as she continues to read the files. I sit down on the bench as I look at the team. They are now practicing spikes. I stare at Hirumi and saw he has this serious expression. Maybe, he really wants to win against his brother. Suddenly, the door of the gym opened and group of boys whom I never recognized went inside. Ohhh… it’s them.  
The team lined up and greeted the newcomers. The coach walks towards and greeted us.  
“It’s a pleasure to have a match with your team,” he said.  
“We are delighted for accepting our Sensei’s offer. Sorry if he is not around right now. I am Ichiba Shira, the manager and this is my assistant, Tanaka Yura.” We bow at him. He bows, too and went to his team’s side. The atmosphere is kinda heavy and keeps my legs shaking. This is my first time to see this team and they have this aura of winners.  
“Hey, Yura-cha? You okay? You’re shaking,” a voice behind me made me jolt as I felt a hand patted my shoulder. I turned around and saw another senpai of mine.  
“Go-gomenasai. I am too nervous seeing your opponent, Noya-senpai.” I said, sighing. He laughs and pats my head.  
“No need to be nervous. We will win. Just trust us!” he said as he give me assuring, bright smile. I smiled at him and relaxes. Noya-senpai really calms me down.  
Sahiro Noya. He is a talented libero of the team. He is also a 2nd year upperclassman and a classmate of Ryu-senpai. He is a friendly fellow, too, but whenever there is a game, he puts away his good nature and becomes a serious guardian of the team. Sighs. And his looks, just like the others, an impossible physical features which you will think he came out from a manga or anime.  
The teams starts to line up and bows at each other. They started to go to their places and the game started. I keep on staring at Hirumi-kun as he seriously sets for the spikers. He is really on his edge. Every time he can’t set well, he has this murderous look, making him scary.  
As the first set goes on, I notice a brown-haired guy in the opponent’s team. He sets and serves well. He smirks at Hirumi-kun every time the latter can’t receive his serves. This made Hirumi-kun more furious as he looked at the scores. I checked it and the gap is too huge. 15-21, in favor of Aoba Johsai. I looked away and started to cheer them up. It was Hirumi-kun’s turn to serve.  
“HIRUMI-KUN, NICE SERVE!!!!” I shouted. The rest of them suddenly stop and looks at me. I saw Hirumi-kun’s shock face and suddenly gives me a sexy smile. I blush because of embarrassment but I give him a nod. He turns away and his expression becomes serious again. He serves the ball with an awesome impact, leaving the opponents in shock. I shouted in happiness as I jump. Woah. We will win for sure.  
“Guess your cheering worked well for him, Yura-chan,” Shira-neesan suddenly said. I looked at her by surprised.  
“Eh? What do you mean, Shira-neesan?”  
She smiled and looked at me. “It’s nothing. Look. Akato is on fire. It is just matter of seconds but we are on 20 points now,” pointing to the scores. Woah. 20-21. We are only a point away. Hirumi-kun serves again but the ball hit the wall. He hit it too strong, I guess.  
Shira-neesan calls for time-out. I quickly get the drinks and towels and hand them over to the players. When I give Hirumi-kun’s drink, he patted my head and whispered a thanks. I just smiled at him. I turn away and I almost scream when Keishi is staring at me.  
“Ke-keishi-kun?” I stammered as his face gradually keep closing on me. He just stares at me. I push away his face because I feel that my cheeks is burning. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” I shouted. He just look away and pouts.  
“I just hope you’ll cheer me, too,” he said softly and drinks while walking away. Ha? I didn’t heard what he said. Shrugging, I continue to do my job.  
The time-out is done and the game goes on.  
It was almost 6 pm when the match ended, 21-25, in favor Aoba Johsai. Though the team lost, they are still energetic as ever. I smiled as I looked at them shaking hands with the opponents. The opponent team walks towards us and bows. We bow at them, too as we thank them for a good match. As their members about to leave, the brown-haired guy approaches me. He has this bright expression as he offers his hand to me. Ooh my… another ikemen! I was about to take his hand when someone slapped it away. I looked at the rude person and saw Hirumi-kun with an annoyed expression. The brown-haired guy chuckled.  
“That was so rude, lil brother. I just want to befriend her,” the brown-haired guy said. Wait. Lil brother? So… this is Hirumi-kun’s onii-san?!  
“Shut up. And why are you befriending her? Just so you know, Yura is not a plaything.” Hirumi-kun replied with a hint of anger on his voice. Dumbfounded, I tug Hirumi-kun’s jersey. He looks at me and sighed. “Sorry, Tanaka. I jus’t don’t want you hanging out with this scum.” I look at him and frown. He sighed again. “Fine. This is my brother, Hirumi Akira. He is a setter, too and captain of that team.”  
“Oho? It is actually nice for you to introduce me to your friend, Akato-kun,” he looks at me and smiles, “Hi, sorry for my lil bro’s attitude. He is just like that to me. Nice meeting you…?”  
“Oh… Yura. Tanaka Yura,” I smiled at him.  
“Yura… nice name. Thank you for taking care of my brother.”  
“It’s nothing. Hirumi...I mean… Akato-kun is a friend of mine.”  
“I see. Well, I hope we will see each other again—“  
“Just leave now, Akira. Your team is waiting for you.” Akato butted in, still annoyed. Akira-san sighs and waves goodbye at me as he runs towards his teammates. I wave at him, too. I heard Akato-kun’s sighing and looks at him. “You okay?” I asked. He just stared at me and nods. I guess he is tired. I was about to walk away to help putting away the things when Akato suddenly holds my wrist. I stopped and looks at him with confusion. Ehto… is he blushing?!  
“Ju-just don’t be too close with Akira. He’s a playboy.” He said softly. I chuckled at him and nods. He let go of me and looks away. Hmmm… why did he seem so cute there? I run towards Shira-neesan with burning cheeks.  
“Why is your face red, Yura? You okay?” she asked worriedly. “Do you feel sick?”  
“N-no, nee-san. I am okay.” I smiled at her. She just look at me like I am an alien or something.  
“Hey, babe, what’s going on?” a man suddenly interrupted us. He kisses Shira-neesan’s cheek and looks at me. “Hey, you are red all over? Do you have a fever, lil sis?” he asked.  
“I am fine, Nii-chan. Both of you got worried easily.” I laugh at them. He and Nee-san just looked at each other. Nii-chan patted my head and walks towards the bench to get his things.  
Tanaka Hiro. One of the spikers of our team is my older brother. He is Shira-neesan’s boyfriend since their freshmen years. He is annoying but a great brother to me though, he is overprotective.  
“Yura-chan!” Keishi shouted as he runs towards me. I smiled at him and gives him some towel.  
“For a player who jumps every time, you do have a great stamina to run again, Keishi-kun,” I teased. He laughs as he gets the towel and wipes his sweat. He puts the towel down and pats my head.  
“Well, every time I see you, I get my energy back!” he said casually. I laugh at him, hitting his arm.  
“You got me on that, Keishi-kun. That’s one hell of---…” I was cut off when he stared at me seriously.  
“But I really am serious, Yura-chan. I like you a lot to the point of I was jealous the whole time when you cheered that sleepyhead,” he said then walks away like nothing happened.  
Wait… I can’t seem to process this. Is it a daydream or what? This scenes are only possible in romance anime.  
I stared, eyes widened as I look at Keishi’s back walking away. Did he just confessed to me?!  
I was still standing there, dumbfounded when someone tapped my shoulder. I jolted and was surprised as I saw Ryu-senpai in front of me.  
“Hey, you looked horrible. What happened?” he asked. I was still in daze but I just shake my head to give him an answer. He looks at Keishi talking to the captain. He sighs.  
“Why are you staring at Keishi-kun? Do you like him?” he asked suddenly, making my soul comes back into my body. I feel that both of my cheeks burned up as I shook my head fast.  
“N-no… I was just…thinking something. I don’t stare at Keishi-kun!”  
“Hmmm… you better not be…” he said softly. I look at him with confusion. He smiled at me. “You better not be liking someone now because I like you and I want to date you, Yura-chan,” he said as he walks away from me and went back cleaning the floor.  
Wait… Did he just confessed to me, too?! My legs started to shake as I can’t process the whole situation. I tried to walk towards the bench because I know any time I’ll fall. This is too much information to handle.  
After an hour of cleaning the gym, we closed it and started walking back home. Hiro-niichan and Shira-neesan as usual, walk together. Checking my things in my bag, I realized that my notebook with my homework was left inside my gym locker.  
“Nii-chan, you and Shira-neesan go ahead. I’ll catch up!” I said as I run back to the club room. He tried to stop me but I am the Flash. Grins.  
As I was going to open the club room, someone suddenly pulled my wrist and pushed me through the wall. I was going to shout but realized that it was Akato-kun. Sighing as I calm myself, I hit his arm.  
“Hey! What was that for?!” I exclaimed. He chuckles and suddenly…  
BAM! He slammed the wall with his both hands, encaging me in between as he stared at me. I gulped and blushed as I realize….  
DAMN HUIDAJODHBJFDIUH!!! WHY AM I IN ANOTHER ROMANCE ANIME REFERENCE!!!!!!  
“Listen, Tanaka. I am going to say this once,” he said as he stares at me with a serious expression on his face. Too scared that he might do something, I keep my silence and nods.  
“I like you and I’ll court you. END.OF.DISCUSSION.” he stated and turns away, leaving me still leaning on the wall. I was there, still standing, dumbfounded. I shake my head and opened the club room. I tried not to think about all of these and gets my notebook.  
I was about to go down the stairs when I saw those three, waiting below. I stopped and gulps. Why are they all here?!  
“Yura-chan! Tanaka-senpai said we should go home together!” Keishi said.  
“I’ll be the one to take Yura-chan home, Keishi-kun.” Ryu-senpai insisted.  
“Tsk, can both of you go home? I was waiting here the whole time!” Akato-kun added.  
Why the hell are they arguing? Sighing as I was about to explode, I went down the stairs and breaks them off.  
“What the hell are you arguing about? We can go home together!” I said. Geez. These three give me a total headache.  
“I should be the one walking with you, Yura-chan.” Keishi said while pouting.  
“No. I should be. I am more mature than the both of you!” Ryu-senpai said.  
“Why are you insisting to walk Tanaka home? Do you like her?!” Akato-kun suddenly asked. I was about to protest when the two immediately replied:  
“YES!” – Keishi  
“YES!”- Ryu-senpai  
“Ha… What a waste. I like Tanaka more than any of you can,” Akato-kun said as he smirked at them.  
Wait…what?!  
“Are you all joking?!” I exclaimed at them after a minute of silence from me. This can’t be true since I always daydream a lot!  
“I never joke about my feelings, and you know it, Yura-chan,” Keishi said as he look at me with the most serious face he ever give since we knew each other.  
“Me, too. And I can prove it to you, Yura-chan,” Ryu-senpai added, smiling brightly at me.  
“I told you, Tanaka… it is end of discussion earlier,” Akato-kun said as he smirks at me.  
Wait… is this really true? I only wish to date my anime crushes but…  
HOW DID I GET CAUGHT WITH THESE ANIME-LIKE BOYS LIKE THESE?!

**Author's Note:**

> Main Characters:  
> Yura Tanaka – A fan of anime that dreams to fall in love with a character. (Yachi Hitoka)  
> Yuki Joichiro- A transferee with usual smart, cold and “doesn’t care” attitude but shows his soft side to Yura. (Tsukishima Kei)  
> Ryu Akita- A 2nd year upperclassman with a positive, bubbly and friendly attitude. He is most happy whenever he sees Yura. (Sugawara Koushi)  
> Keishi Yukihima- Yura’s classmate and only best friend. He likes Yura so much and the only one who supports her certain “liking” of anime. He is a bubbly and ever supportive friend. (Hinata Shoyo)  
> Akato Hirumi- Yura and Keishi’s classmate whom they got along but he is like Yuki to other people. He secretly likes Yura. He is mysterious and somewhat quiet. (Kageyama Tobio)  
> Noya Sahiro- Another 2nd year upperclassman and Ryu’s close friend. He is loud and hyper but he is serious whenever the center of the conversation is Yura. (Nishinoya Yuu)  
> Akira Hirumi- Akato’s older brother from another school. He saw Yura, Keishi and Akato once in a practice match and fell in love with Yura at first sight. He’s kinda flirty but friendly and competitive. (Oikawa Toru)  
> Seichiiro Tenma- Keishi’s friend from another school. Keishi introduces Yura as Seichi is a fan of animes and games, too. Seichi falls for her since it is his first time to know a girl with similarities of him. (Kozume Kenma)  
> Yuichiro Kagehiro- Yura’s childhood crush. He was Yura’s first love. He went overseas and came back for her. He is cool and friendly. A schoolmate of Seichi. (Kuroo Tetsurou)
> 
> Secondary characters:  
> Aki Tsugamoto- Yura’s female friend and another anime fan though she likes yaoi.  
>  Shira Ichiba- The volleyball’s team manager. She is close to Yura since her and Yura’s older brother is dating. (Kiyoko Shimizu)  
> Hiro Tanaka- Yura’s older brother and Shira’s boyfriend. He is overprotective with Yura and good friends with Noya and Ryu. (Tanaka Ryu)  
> Hannah Akibara- Akira’s former girlfriend. Since Akira broke up with her, she wants to destroy anyone Akira likes.  
> Hinako Yui- She likes Keishi and wants to get rid of Yura since she is close to him.


End file.
